


Dead Sexy

by Daegaer



Category: RH Plus, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Dead Sexy

"He thinks he's so cool," Schuldig slurred into his whiskey. "Just 'cos he's cute and speaks French. _I_ speak French! _Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?_ "

"No, thanks," Yohji muttered. "You look like Farrah Fawcett-Major."

"At least I don't think heroin-chic is a good look."

"You both make good points," Konoe said, lounging elegantly nearby in a way that drew every female eye in the bar. "You _do_ look like Farrah-chan, _you_ look strung out, and I _am_ cute." He sauntered away, a girl on either arm.

"I hate vampires," Schuldig whinged. "Even _dead_ they get more action than us."


End file.
